Shakaar (episode)
Kira's old Resistance leader refuses a government order to return some farming equipment. Summary On Deep Space 9, Commander Sisko comes to Major Kira's quarters. He sees that she has been praying, and enquires about the lamp she has lit in her shrine. She explains that it is a duranja, or lamp for the dead. She reveals that she has been praying for the deceased Vedek Bareil Antos. Then Sisko drops a bombshell on her: Kalem Apren has died, and her archenemy, Kai Winn Adami, has become the new First Minister of Bajor. She almost immediately causes an incident over soil reclamators, that were on loan to farmers in Dahkur Province. Winn demands that they be returned, so that the government can use them to prepare ground to plant crops for exporting and trade in Rakantha Province. She sends Kira Nerys to try to convince Shakaar and his group to return the reclamators. Shakaar refuses, though, saying that the reclamators were loaned to them for one year, and says Winn shouldn't go back on previous promises. Kira spends an enjoyable day talking with Shakaar, Furel, Lupaza about old days fighting the Cardassians. The next day, Kira attempts to arrange a meeting between the Kai and Shakaar. However, Winn betrays Kira, and sends the Militia to capture Shakaar and retake the reclamators. That leads to Kira and Shakaar, along with Furel and Lupaza and other members of the old Shakaar Resistance Cell escaping into the Dahkur Hills. The old cell spends two weeks in the hills, evading the civil police. Winn summons Commander Sisko down to Bajor from Deep Space Nine, in order to request assistance. Sisko refuses, saying that she has declared martial law and disrupted the ways of life of the people in the Hill Provinces. Winn then becomes upset, and implies that his refusal to help will not bode well for relations between Bajor and the Federation. :"This is a test...a test by the Prophets. They want to see if I'm worthy of the role they've given me as First Minister and Kai. I will not fail them. I will stop Shakaar... by any means necessary." Shakaar and his group manage to lead the civil police into a trap: a canyon from which there is no way out. Kira recognizes the leader of the police, General Lenaris Holem. Shakaar orders Kira to shoot, but, in the end, neither of them can kill fellow Bajorans. The two of them go into the canyon to talk to Lenaris, and offer to surrender. Kira, Shakaar, and Lenaris enter the office of the first minister, where Winn has taken up residence. She refers to Kira and Shakaar as "gifts" from Lenaris. Kira corrects her, and Shakaar announces his intent to run for the office of First Minister in the upcoming election. Back on the station, Kira and Sisko discuss the election. Kira says that Shakaar's support is great, and it is likely he will triumph in the election. Background Information Firsts * This episode marks the first appearance of Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon. * This episode marks Jonathan West's directorial debut on the show. * This is the first episode of the series to have music composed by Paul Baillargeon. * The Bajoran phaser rifle appears for the first time in this episode. About ten rifles are seen in the scenes set on Bajor. Cast * William Lucking and Diane Salinger make their first appearance as Furel and Lupaza, respectively, in this episode. They would next be seen in Season 5's "The Darkness and the Light". * John K. Shull would later play Klingon Captain K'Temang in the fourth season episode "Return to Grace". * Sherman Howard previously played Endar in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Suddenly Human". Behind the Scenes * This episode serves as a sequel of sorts to the episode and it contains numerous references to the death of Vedek Bareil and the signing of the Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty. * An early idea for this episode was to have a museum on Bajor reopened to protests from Shakaar and others who believed it would be better to use the resources to feed the Bajoran people. * In a possible deleted scene, Syvar mentioned he was the science officer of the USS Garuda. The script did not make any reference as to what type of Starfleet ship it should have been, although it may have been a ''Nebula'' class starship. * According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, the prayer which Kira recites for Bareil at the start of the episode is a request to the Prophets that he be guided and protected on his journey to the gates of heaven. Other trivia * Gordon Dawson and Ira Steven Behr had previously worked together on the television series Bret Maverick. Indeed, Dawson had actually given Behr his first ever writing assignment. * A reference to the number 47: Quark mentions that it had been Miles O'Brien's 47th straight victory at darts. * Lenaris Holem is a popular character in the Deep Space Nine relaunch series, appearing in several novels. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.12, . *As part of the DS9 Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon *Diane Salinger as Lupaza *William Lucking as Furel *Sherman Howard as Syvar *John Doman as Lenaris Holem Special Guest Star *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami Co-Stars *John Kenton Shull as a Bajoran security deputy *Harry Hutchinson as a Bajoran trooper Uncredited Co-Stars *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet science officer *Dennis Madalone as a Bajoran trooper References agrobiology; Bajoran Agricultural Ministry; Bajoran civil police; Bajoran language; Bajoran militia; Bajoran phaser rifle; Bajoran Provisional Government; Bajoran Resistance; Bareil Antos; boton; carnat; chemistry; darts; Dahkur Province; Donark; duranja; Eminence; farmer; Federation law; First Minister; Gallitep; hand-eye coordination; Hill Provinces; humoral socket; Kalem Apren; kayaking; Klin; Kola Mountain; Kola Mountain stronghold; Lonar Province; martial law; medkit; Mobara; moreka; ''Nebula''-class; Ornak; Ornathia resistance cell; Palmers; priority message; Pullock V; Rakantha farming project; Rakantha Province; Ratosha Pass; rekja; rotator cuff; salam grass; Serpent's Ridge; soil; soil reclamator; synthale; tactical computer module; Tanis Canyon; Tongo; tuwaly pie; Vedek Assembly; Vedek Assembly Records; weather |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Shakaar es:Shakaar nl:Shakaar